1. Field of the invention
The invention in general relates to semiconductors, and more particularly to a silicon carbide static induction transistor with high gate-to-drain breakdown voltage
2. Description of related art
A typical SIT (static induction transistor) is a vertical structure semiconductor device wherein electrical current flows from a plurality of source regions to a drain region, on opposite sides of a substrate member. Current flowing from source to drain is controlled by a potential barrier induced by gate regions positioned between the sources. The region between the source and gates is known as the channel region, while the region between the bottom of the channel region and drain is known as the drift region.
Conventional SITs have a gate-to-drain breakdown voltage measurable in hundreds of volts. For many applications, however, it would be desirable to have a gate-to-drain breakdown voltage measurable in the thousands of volts. It is an object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor structure for use in a SIT wherein a gate-to-drain breakdown voltage in the thousands of volts is achieved.